


cigarette butts and slushies

by trashmouthcore



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Movie: IT (2017), No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmouthcore/pseuds/trashmouthcore
Summary: two old friends cross paths again, i dont know actually im horrible at summarys lmao
Relationships: Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	cigarette butts and slushies

richie put his slushie, bag of chips and lighter down on the counter as well as money for it and a pack of cigarettes.  
"bevvy, my old pal. what a surprise seeing you here!" he grinned, opening his arms welcomingly, as if beverly was about to hug him. she would if she could, but currently they were seperated by a counter. 

"sometimes i can't tell if you actually forget i work here." she sighs, sending the male infront of her a smile before scanning the items on the desk. "a pack of the good ol' cigs please bevvy?" he said, batting his eyes up at her. he went to this corner store a lot, mainly because beverly worked there and that meant he could get cigarettes without having to worry about fake ids.

richie soon left the store with his slushie lighter, chips and a pack of cigs, waving bye to beverly on his way out as he listened the bell ding as the door closed slowly. he put his head phones on which had been hung around his neck this whole time, walkman in his huge jacket pocket. he pressed play and slowly let the music consume him as he glanced at the bright stars lighting the night sky.

a few minutes later, about 4 and 38 seconds later, richie found himself plopping down on a bench beside an empty park, sipping on his slushie and opening his bag of chips.

he glanced up as he heard crinkling of leaves, only to see stanley. he grinned. "well this is my lucky night! stan the mann, how are you doing?" stanley looked at him and sighed, sitting down beside him on the bench. "oh, im fine." he shrugged, looking at richie. "you're out late. parents fighting?" the raven haired male asked, stan nodding in return. "sucky. want a chip?" richie asked, smiling and moving the chip bag so that stan could grab one. stan debated for a second then gave in, grabbing a chip from the bag. they were bbq flavored. one of richies favourites.

the two soon found themselves walking home together in silence, after eating some of richies chips and talking on the park bench. richie lit a cigarette in his mouth, humming a bit as they walked, his headphones resting against his neck again. the two could hear just a bit of what was playing, friday im in love by the cure. of course richie listened to the cure. 

stan sighed, counting his steps in his head as he walked, hands in his pockets resting. "want one?" richie offered, breaking the silence. he knew stan would say no, but why not offer a cigarette to stan? it was the nice thing to do right? "oh-.. er, no thanks richie." he shrugged, richie nodded. they soon found themselves outside of stans bedroom window.

richie had stubbed his cigarette out a few minutes ago. he sipped his slushie boredly, stan sighing as he looked up at his bedroom. he turned to richie, and richie smiled at him. "love you stannnyyyy," he dragged out, hugging stan, careful not to drop anything. stan hesitantly hugged back, sighing once more and resting his head on richies shoulder. "bye rich. ill see you at school on monday." he said, climbing back up to his window. richie nodded, waving to stan.

stan waved from the window, turning to sit at his desk when he heard a knock from his window. he turned to see richie again. he raised his eyebrows, opening the window. "forgot to give ya this!" richie exclaimed.

he grabbed stans face and kissed him quickly on the lips, both their faces red from both the cold and being flustered. richie waved, sliding back down to the ground and running off. "bye." stan mumbled, grinning

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ao3 work i wanted to write something quick at 5:00 bcus my acc finally got set up.  
> this is so trash im sorry  
> also confusing omg lmao


End file.
